


So you have time powers now

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just use your axe!, On the road to Gareg Mach, Pre-Time Skip, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth meets our three lords, Sothis found out she had time powers or something. Oh and Edelgard forgets how to use her axe for a little bit.





	So you have time powers now

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Outside, car alarms were ringing about the neighborhood. The scent of spells hung in the air, their discarded remains the sign of unruly teenagers.

But that wasn’t what our trio was focusing on currently. No, they were focusing on the three idiots.

The first idiot - a white-haired girl dressed in red, appeared to be running around with a large axe-polearm. Judging by the way that the bandits following her most of all, possible admirers? Both boys and girls.

The second idiot - a blonde dude carrying around a lance. He looked pissed, but that’s perfectly understandable. He forgot to slot in time to being chased by bandits.

The third idiot - a tanned guy with dark hair seemed to be the only one having fun right now. Not that he really should, carrying around a thing of arrows without the container closed. Oh well. No one will probably notice at this ungodly hour.

“Can we help you?” Jeralt inquired, watching the trio come to a stop and look at them. But not really at Sothis.

“Yes, actually.” the white-haired girl explained as she let her focus shift to Byleth more than Jeralt at the moment. “Could you help us deal with these thugs? They seem to believe we’re easy pickings.”

Jeralt and Byleth gazed out into the distance. While the bandits were almost here, they didn’t look too bad.

“You think you can do this?” Jeralt whispered and got a nod from her daughter. Letting go of Sothis, Byleth let both of her hands grip her sword.

“Stay behind me.” the mercenary barked, getting an eye roll in return. She ignored it, choosing instead to let her focus be on these three strange people.

“Edelgard.” the girl greeted and charged forward. Outpacing Byleth, her two friends followed right behind. Made it all the more odd when she let her gaze return to Byleth. “As for my friends, they're Dimitri and Claude respectively."

A low thumbs-up is all she got for that remark.

"Perhaps this was fate that our paths crossed. You can never know~”

Byleth rolled her eyes. Edelgard’s words sounded great in the grand scheme of things, but there’s no evidence of her claims in the moment.

“Hah!”

Pulling her sword back, she waited a moment. A swing from her opponent came first, but didn’t really do anything. Sword made quick work of them to an extent.

“You just killed him.” Sothis muttered, taking the time to float in front of her guardian. In return, she got the rolling of eyes.

“If I hadn’t, it’s possible he would’ve killed me.” Byleth countered, letting out a sigh. "Then you."

Sothis doesn't answer. Instead she just watches as her 'protectors' smash and shoot their way through the bandits. Images invade her head - a reminder. A blade going through someone’s chest. It hurts. It hurts. Ma-

A slight shake brings Sothis back to reality.

“You alright?” Byleth muttered, getting a head shake in return. Obviously, this is a no. Doesn’t hurt to check though.

“What do you think?!” the girl muttered, going for a swipe. Byleth takes it. Then her attention turns to out into the distance. Just the bandit leader remains. Should be sim-

Edelgard of course, was in the mood to complicate things. By that, she was right in the middle of using a knife instead of her axe. So our mercenary makes a beeline in that general direction.

'Ahhh!'

The bandit's weapon sails into Byleth’s skin and the world just stops.

“Wonderful. You got yourself killed.” Sothis announced, facing Byleth for the moment. She was this close to opening the 3DS up and playing.

“...”

Sothis sighed.

“I guess I have time powers?” the girl explained, turning to face Byleth. “Uh… Let me rewind that.”

The flow of time does itself a little backstroke. This time, Byleth flings her sword at the bandit. A successful hit, a problem now solved.

“Hello there!”

Almost on cue, a man dressed in white runs up. Jeralt lets out a groan, approaching with his mercenaries.

“Been a while.” he muttered, turning his attention to Byleth and their three accomplices. Then it’s back to this strange man. “I guess is this what I get for running from my past.”

Byleth shot her father a glance. But no words come out. If anything, it comes even more as a surprise, when she finds herself being motioned to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rougher one this time around. It happens.
> 
> Next Time: We get to Gareg Mach and Byleth meets Miss Dragon.


End file.
